


Mirkwood's God

by Light (gabbi73)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbi73/pseuds/Light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t like you and your kind. You are selfish idiots, doomed to live a life without meaning. Now, before I change my mind and find it to be a good idea to make you a part of the very ground I walk on, I suggest you leave this forest and never return”.</p><p>This guy was seriously threatening me, and having done numerous martial arts when younger, I decided that there was only one thing I could do. </p><p>I slowly backed away and without a second glance I scurried off like a scared rabbit…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The silence of the trees

“All right students, there’s a test on this tomorrow so I expect you all to study and do your best” I exclaimed a minute before the bell rang and the students started packing their bags. 

As the classroom emptied I sat down at my desk and saw through the homework the students had passed in before giving an apologetic smile and saying goodbye. 

“Those kids… They are bloody idiots…” I muttered and sighed. 

Apparently not a single one of them had gotten the brilliant idea of actually putting some effort into their schoolwork, as usual. 

“Da! There you are. I was hoping I could catch a ride home with you” Sigrid said with a grin that could only mean I had to drive all her friends home too.

“I’m guessing it won’t only be you, now will it?” I smiled at her, letting her know I was okay with driving her friends home.

“I’ll be there in a minute, just start the car” 

“Thank you!” She said as I threw the car keys to her.

I heard her telling her friends that their mission was a success and that they would once again, not have to take the buss home. 

It became silent again and I quickly scanned the homework before putting them together in a pile and getting my case, which somehow was always filled with things I didn’t need, and went for the door.

I thought about all my students and how amazing they were, yet… I couldn’t help shake the feeling that they would truly and utterly be doomed at the test tomorrow.

“If they only ever mustered to take up one single math book and do at least a couple of the assignments they wouldn’t have to suffer so much at the test’s” I muttered to myself as I exited the building.

 

“Okay, seriously Sigrid!” Sarah, one of my closest friends said as she turned to me.  
“Your father is unbelievable hot!” The sentence were followed by the other two girls agreeing voices. 

“Shut up! I don’t want to hear that kind of things about my father, especially not from you guys!” I said as I turned to the backseat to look at them.

“What? We’re only telling the truth and you can’t honestly say that we are wrong now can you?” Elsa said grinning.

“Oh god! You guys gotta get a hobby or something!” 

“Shhh! He’s coming! Oh my god” Lilly said with an excited voice.

They were always like this every time my dad said yes to driving them home (which were always). 

 

“Okay girls, let’s get you home before dark” I said as I put my seatbelt on and went for the road. 

The time in the car was always a bit strange. Sigrid’s friends were talking and giggling to each other and would occasionally ask me a question or two.

After having said goodbye to the last of the three girls I looked to Sigrid as we were driving home.

“Don’t worry, soon you’ll have a license and you won’t have to wait around for me when going home and you can drive your friends yourself” I said to cheer her up. As she wasn’t saying that much, which I believed must’ve been because I said something silly or so. 

“I’m not ashamed of you or anything” Sigrid said a bit confused.

“Yeah, I know. But I’m not exactly the cool, stylish dad that would impress your friends” 

“You are the reason they want to be driven home by us” Sigrid muttered something under her breath that I couldn't quite catch.

“What did you say?” 

“Nothing. Don’t worry da, they think you’re cool” 

“Really? Strange…” 

 

As we reached home I at once started making dinner for my three little kids. Not that they were all that small anymore. Sigrid had grown up a lot and had become a fine young woman, while Bain could still be a bit of a handful at times, and little Tilda who took up most of the time. 

It was hard not having anyone around to help out with the three children, but whatever the cost I still loved them deeply and wouldn’t want them gone for anything in the world. 

“Dinners ready!” I shouted and at once I heard the footsteps of three hungry children running down the stairs. 

“And then our Mrs Mary told us that we were going to be painting and then afterwards she will put them up in the classroom for everyone to see!” Tilda exclaimed excitedly.

“You can’t paint though” Bain laughed at his little sister.

“Oh shut it you! She will do just fine” Sigrid shot Bain a deadly glare while giving him a smack on the head.

 

The dinners were always like this. Laughter, bickering and stories. Mostly it was Tilda who were taking care of the talking, which seemed to amuse all of us, as she had some pretty amazing stories once in a while. Just thinking back on the time she told us about the fish she had caught while going on a fishing trip with the class. It was supposedly at the size of a shark and she had been wrestling it for an hour before it gave up. But because of the “worthy” fight (as she had said herself), she decided she would let it live and had let it out into the ocean again. I guess, at least you can’t say she doesn’t have an imagination. 

 

“Da, I’ll be going over to Elsa’s house tomorrow” Sigrid said.

“Sure! How about you Bain? Any plans for tomorrow?” 

“I was thinking I could spend the day at John’s house if that’s okay? Matt and Kim is also coming over, and so we were thinking of having a gaming session tomorrow” 

“Yeah, no problem it sounds like fun!” 

“Da! You promised me I could spend tomorrow together with Lissie!” Tilda looked horrified, as if by giving the other two permission to spend their day with friends automatically meant that she wouldn’t be allowed.

“Of course, and it still stands” I smiled reassuring at my youngest. 

Everyone seemed pleased with the upcoming day and the dinner was nearing an end.  
“I can take the dishwashing” Sigrid stated as she was gathering up the plates.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll do it. You have to go do your homework” I said as I wouldn’t let her fall behind at her schoolwork by having to take care of the home too.

After her mother’s death she had been amazing. Instead of grieving for a long time, like a certain person did, she started taking her mother’s role and helped me out even if I was being a wreck in the beginning. She helped me back on my feet and made me realize just how much I loved my children and that no matter what I would pull through for their sake.

“Mkay” Sigrid said, with an unsure look. She was overthinking again and probably thought it would be best for me to rest up. 

I guess I couldn’t really disagree with that since I had been having a couple of really late nights with a minimum of sleep. Mostly because every time I closed my eyes, my sweet, loving wife would appear before me and tear at my already beaten heart. 

After getting the dishes cleaned and putting the dirty clothes in the washing machine I sighed. The choice had been between a dishwasher or a washing machine and since cleaning the clothes by hand took far more effort than the dishes, I decided a washing machine would be the best decision. 

We were of the poor standard. I got my job at the school, but it didn’t pay that well and having to take care of three children at the same time it was pretty hard. I wanted to be able to have the money to pay for better clothes to my children and to maybe give Bain a decent PlayStation or something like that. His friends all got it, but his was just a tiny box that was hardly even working. I also truly wanted to be able to pay for a higher education for Sigrid who were now in just a couple of years done with her school years. 

I knew that she secretly wanted to go to a good university. She had been trying to save up some money herself and wanted to take some part times jobs. I had bravely exclaimed that she needn’t worry about that, and that she should be worrying about school while I would get the money. 

Of course we both knew that wasn’t going to happen. But she had agreed with me without bickering and I had seen the tiny hope of going to a good university disappear from her eyes. It had made me feel horrible. I wasn’t going to be able to pay for it and she had, instead of getting angry, told me that she didn’t really want to go to university, but instead start working right after graduation. I knew very well what a lie that was. But I knew she was doing this for me, and I just couldn’t do anything about it, even how much I wanted to. 

I was being a terrible father, I knew that. But I just couldn’t afford it, yet I was being selfish and telling her not to get a job just so that I wouldn’t have to worry about her. I knew that if she got a job, it would’ve been a late hour job and there weren’t many places to work here. 

Possible the bar, but that would be out of question. And it would affect her schoolwork too, which I wouldn’t want. 

I truly needed to get another job or something. Just anything to make it better for the three of them. 

The day became darker and signalled that it was time for bed.

“Are you guys getting ready for bed?” I shouted up the stairs and heard feet quickly stumbling around. 

“Yes!” I heard three voices shout out at the same time. Grinning to myself as I knew they had forgotten the time and were all probably hoping I had forgotten about them and gone to bed already. I went for my bedroom to get ready for bed myself. 

After giving a round of goodnight kisses I lastly closed the door carefully to Tilda’s room and went downstairs again. 

I was exhausted. Getting up so early every morning sure was tiring. The children might nag about it, but honestly, it was worse for me cus I was older and had less energy. 

“At least I will get the afternoon for myself tomorrow” I thought to myself as I lay in my bed. It was nice to once in a while get some time to just relax. 

“You all need to work harder for the upcoming exams” I sighed after the test as my class was innocently sitting there trying to avoid my gaze, as they all knew they hadn’t done shit for this test, and were truthfully not going to care any more about the exams whatsoever. 

“All right, you can go home now. Just at least try to pretend like you’ve done ‘some’ practicing”. 

They were all such wonderful teenagers that would’ve had a bright future if it weren’t for their lack of interest in…. well, everything. 

I got about a bunch of goodbyes and got even more of empty promises that involved my students actually doing some math. They were of course lying through their teeth. Who wouldn’t? I hadn’t been a fan of math when I went to school either. It was only after when I became older that I got interested in it. 

 

As I got home, the silence that embraced me was both calming and a tad bit saddening.  
I quickly decided that I wanted to take a walk in the forest that basically started at the back of our small house. It was great to have such nature so close to our home and I had always enjoyed walking around there and just let thoughts and everything else stay behind while I ventured into the old forest. I always got my bow with me as I had a decent passion for shooting arrows. And the forest was pretty deserted. No one ever went there so it was almost exclusively ours. 

 

I got my bow out and headed out the door. It was perfect weather for a shooting session, which always managed to calm me down. 

 

The old forest was, mildly said, huge. It went on for hours and I even tried to get to the end of it once, but had to give in after having walked for a decent amount of hours.  
Still, it was so beautiful and quiet, only the animals making small noises here and there. Not a car to be seen and not a single person around. It was, in a way, my own forest. 

 

I had ventured a bit far into the forest as I had found a place earlier that was perfect for me to use the bow. 

 

I adjusted the bow and got one of my arrows out. Stretching the bow back I focused and locked my aim at the target I had made out. It was basically just a couple of trees I had drawn a couple of rings on. 

 

I released my grip and the arrow went swiftly, cutting through the air with ease as it hit its target spot on. I was pleased to see that I hadn’t lost the touch, as it had been less time to practice with all the work that had to be done.

 

Once again I pulled another arrow backwards and the slight creaking from the bow told me it was ready. I focused, locked my aim and the arrow flew. It hit the next target the same way as the first. 

 

I stretched my arm a bit to release any tension and got another arrow ready.

 

It was first as I pulled it backwards and was about to aim that I realized something. 

 

The fog… why was there fog everywhere?


	2. First meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A first meeting is crucial.   
> It gives off the first impression of someone, yet it is the time where people are the farthest away from their true personality... well, most people anyway.

Just a second ago it had been completely sunny without a hint of any change in the weather. 

I couldn’t really find a reason as to why it was suddenly getting so foggy.

It was thick and low to the ground, only reaching the lower part of my knees. But it gave of a certain feeling. A coldness, darkness that was hard to imagine. 

Where did the sunny, warm weather go? Why was it getting so cold and…. Was it getting darker too? 

I could feel myself shifting quietly. Intently listening as if expecting something or someone to say something or make a noise. 

It was then I heard it…. The silence. The birds had stopped singing and any traces of animals were suddenly gone. It felt as if even the trees were holding their breaths. 

 

My heart was thumping harder now, but for what, I had no idea.

 

“Hurting my trees like this, you are quite bold” 

 

I spun around, as a shudder went down my spine by hearing a voice talking. 

 

An arrow flew through the air, swiftly as ever, with a certain destination in mind. It was fast, too fast for anyone to even think about avoiding it or catching it for that matter. 

 

Then why…? Why did the person in front of me still stand straight, with an arrow firmly in his hand?

 

I just stared for a long second, as I had to progress whatever was happening. I was still pretty shaken from the unnatural weather and the silence that the forest had suddenly succumbed to. 

 

“You have poor manners too, it seems” I was dragged back to reality (if that’s what you want to call this weird situation) by the annoyed voice. 

 

“W-what?” 

 

“You truly are worse than monkeys. No brain in your heads and all you can think of is new ways to hurt the nature” the man swiftly tighten his grip around the arrow, breaking it apart without seeming to use any force at all. 

 

“How did you-“ I honestly had no idea how to continue my sentence. Everything about this person was somehow… wrong… inhuman… frightening. 

 

I barely noticed the fog that was slowly creeping upwards, hanging like a floating carpet around my hips. 

 

My eyes were fixated on the person who was now slowly, with an inhuman elegance, getting closer to me. 

 

I realized his clothes were strange, almost like it was matching the forest around him with long green and silver wrapping itself around his body. it looked old fashioned, too old fashioned for anyone to use. His long blond hair that was by all means too long for any guy (considering I myself had shoulder length hair and obviously knew what I was talking about) looked like silk threads of gold. He was a little bit taller than me and were, in contrast to my tanned skin, white as the snow with blue eyes that I swear must’ve stolen a piece of the ocean. 

 

I only got that far before I felt something against my back. I then realized I had been walking backwards without even noticing. Somehow this guy had managed to freak me out enough to make my body retreat willingly on its own. I was now pretty much trapped by a tree that had found it to be its mission in life to block my path. 

 

Thinking wasn’t a good idea; it made me unaware of the danger in front of me.

Which were by now an inch from me.

 

“I don’t like you and your kind. You are selfish idiots, doomed to live a life without meaning. Now, before I change my mind and find it to be a good idea to make you a part of the very ground I walk on, I suggest you leave this forest and never return”.

 

This guy was seriously threatening me, and having done numerous martial arts when younger, I decided that there was only one thing I could do. 

 

I slowly backed away and without a second glance I scurried off like a scared rabbit… 

 

Honestly the whole experience had just got the better of me. It was too bizarre and not something I wanted to dwell on. I found it to be in the best interest of everyone to just leave without demanding an explanation. This guy was probably mentally unstable and probably dangerous to deal with on my own. 

I mean... I was pretty sure I could've gone up against him and won without much effort, but having to explain to the police why I had beaten up a mental person would just take too long and probably give me some sort of trouble.


	3. Mirkwood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standing in front of something greater than yourself, your money and great power does little to help if you are not found to have any worth.

Getting out of the forest I let out a breath I hadn’t realized I was holding. I suppose the whole atmosphere in the forest had taken its toll on me. 

 

How could such a beautiful place suddenly turn into a scene from a horror movie?   
I made a mental note of having to call the police about a mental person running loose in the forest… of course my mental notes weren’t exactly… good. 

 

It was forgotten the moment I got home and saw that my children had already gotten home.

 

“You’re already home?” I said surprised. 

 

“Da… It’s been a pretty long time. Where have you been?” Sigrid said as she glanced towards the watch.

 

I followed her gaze and saw the time. 

 

Strange… If the clock were accurate that would mean that I had been gone for…. Four hours?! That’s impossible! I was barely outside before getting back, no way I could’ve used such a long time. 

 

“I was just outside doing some archery training” I said back, still fixated on the clock that were probably laughing over my silly, wondering grimace. 

 

“And did you remember to get all your arrows with you back? You know there are lot’s of animals there and it’s no good letting arrows lie around” Sigrid said knowingly. 

 

“Of course I-…. Fuck…” I looked towards the entry and realized I had forgotten all about my bow and all my arrows while having the weird encounter.

 

“No swearing in the house!” Tilda sang out, happy to be able to lecture someone herself.

 

“Yes, I know… I’m sorry” I sighed, as I knew I would have to go fetch them tomorrow.  
“Thanks for taking care of the dinner Sigrid” I gave her a light pat on the shoulder as I went to sit down by the table. 

 

“Night da” Tilda gave me a big hug before tucking herself under the covers. 

“Goodnight princess” I smiled at her, giving her a big kiss on the forehead before walking out of her room and closing the door gently behind me. 

 

“You’ll get the rest of the day to do some self study at home, please use at least some of the time to do something school related” I had to smile back when the whole class was grinning at me with a look that could only mean that they would spend the day doing everything else than studying. 

 

I headed for my car and got home in no time, considering the traffic was pretty easy going this early. I had to admit it was nice getting some free time when the weather was nice and all. Not that I would spend the day outside or anything, I just hated staying inside the classroom whenever it was really nice weather. 

 

I got inside, determined to start reading the book I had chosen to read about half a year ago. After having made myself a cup of coffee and found a really comfortable position on the couch I remembered what Sigrid had told me before hurrying off to her class.

 

“Damn it, got to go fetch the bow and arrows…” I grumbled, finally having some time to relax and it had to be ruined by something. 

 

“Hopefully the weirdo will be gone by now” I mumbled to myself before getting outside again. 

 

The weather seemed normal and everything was peaceful like it had been yesterday. 

 

As I ventured deeper into the forest I almost expected it to become silent again like the day before, but nothing happened. 

 

I came to the same opening I had been to yesterday and stopped. It gave off a strange feeling, like I somehow needed permission to walk further. 

 

I then decided to do something silly and probably childish that would defiantly make everyone I knew laugh at me, but I did so anyway. The strange feeling didn’t go away and therefore I found this to be the safest method. 

 

I cleverly hid behind one of the large trees that were framing the opening. I just had to make sure that lunatic wasn’t walking around here like before, and if he did, I would surely call the cops on him and get him arrested. 

 

After having sat there in about twenty minutes I started feeling ridiculous stupid. I pondered over the fact that I might be able to save some pride if I got my stuff and left now. Even if it was only I seeing this, I still felt pretty idiotic. No grown man should play hide and seek alone in the forest… that was just sad, really.

 

“You don’t take threats seriously it seems” 

 

I was then pretty sure I could easily win a competition for turning around the fastest.

 

“Holy shit!” Yes, my vocabulary did go from something to nothing the moment I got scared shitless by a random stranger in the woods. 

 

“Always you let your trash lay around while you scurry of elsewhere” 

 

I then realized the bow and arrow the stranger were holding in his hands. 

 

“That’s mine” I finally managed to find some sense in all this nonsense. 

 

The guy looked to the bow in his hand, studying it carefully before giving away an unpleased snicker.   
“Bad at making stuff too” I could hear the patronizing tone in his voice as he obviously had no hardship whatsoever in insulting me. 

 

“That’s rude” I defended my bow and the fact that I had actually made that bow myself, a while back. There was no reason for him to make fun of it, even though it wasn’t of top quality, and what did he know about bows anyway?

 

His tilt of the head was almost invisible, but still enough to make it seem a tiny bit intimidating. 

 

“Since you obviously have a hard time of understanding when being spoken to, I suppose I’ll have to teach you physically” He came closer to me as his words left his mouth. 

 

“You are seriously crazy! Don’t think of doing something stupid now or I’ll call the cops and you’ll be in really big trouble then!” 

 

My words didn’t seem like they had any effect on him and he did not stop before he was right in front of me. 

 

“Even if you were to call, nobody would hear you out here” I promise I saw a tiny hint of a smirk on his lips as he was obviously finding what I said to be funny.

 

What? Did he seriously think that I would yell for cops to come save me? Someone had obviously not been around a phone for a long time it seemed. 

 

“I’m serious you know” I gave away my last warning, before getting a moment of surprise as he reached out and planted one of his fingers on top of my chest. 

 

I didn’t get the time to really ask what the hell he was doing, as I was somehow thrown backwards and landed hard on the ground. 

 

What the hell!? What was going on? How did he do that?

 

I quickly checked that I hadn’t broken something in the fall and was relieved when everything felt normal, well beside the soreness from being thrown through the air of course.

 

“I warned you not to come back here, yet the very next day you come stumbling into my forest again. So typical human behaviour” Once again the guy were coming closer and something had to be done before he beat the crap out of me. 

 

“Listen! I was just getting my gear back, that’s all!” I said, hoping to be able to talk myself out of this. Cus something was very wrong about this guy. No human had strength like that, be it sane or mental. 

 

“Allowing a little, and they will take everything. I told you not to come back so you should’ve listen to me and forgotten about your lousy gear”

 

“I know, but I didn’t want it to lay around in case any animals found them and managed to get themselves injured” I had managed to get back on my feet halfway through my speech, but something told me I wouldn’t be able to out run this abnormal guy.

 

“Thinking about the animals, how considerate” I could hear the irony dripping from his voice. “It seems, every time you humans are standing before someone greater than you, you turn to lies and sweet little words thinking it’ll help you survive” 

 

“I’m being damn serious here!” 

 

“My apologies, you’ll still face death” 

 

I would’ve laughed at how ridiculous the whole situation was, if it wasn’t for the fact that a certain gut feeling told me to be careful. 

 

“All right, wait! Is there anything, anything at all, that I could do to make you… not want to kill me?” 

 

A moment went by without any of us saying anything at all. I couldn’t tell whether he started feeling sorry for the scared idiot in front of him, or if he was actually evaluating my offer. 

 

“Perhaps I’ll let you go this time if you were to pray for me” 

 

“Sure, why not?” The words left my mouth before I had gotten the time to fully take in the request. 

 

“Good, then follow me” The guy started walking, still holding on to my bow.

 

I wanted to ask just what the hell this was, but honestly, I deemed it to be for the best to just follow him and get this over with. If that meant I could get away from here without being torn to pieces, I was sure as hell going to do it.


	4. God complex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think that someone is crazy, you should look around and think for a moment.   
> Do you find every day things to be completely normal? Then, maybe you are a bit crazy yourself.

We stopped in front of something looking quite similar to a shrine of some sort. It had candles that were burning on both sides of a bunch of flowers and other things that were decorating a small statue in the middle. 

 

“That’s… nice…” I managed to squeeze out as the situation was getting more and more out of hand. 

 

“Yes. Still, there has been a long time since anyone have ever stopped to pray here” His voice suddenly had a faint hint of sadness in it. 

 

“Well, I’m guessing not many knows about it then” 

 

“True, that must surely be it” 

 

The silence that followed was unbearable. I had no idea what to do and the guy was seriously not helping.

 

“Alright! So… what was it I was supposed to do?” I said awkwardly.

 

“Pray” 

 

“Yeah, okay… But how should I pray, what for?” 

 

“Is there nothing you crave for? Better harvest, a good upbringing for your three children?” 

 

“Well, of course… I just- how do you know I have three children?” Okay, so I was getting, not just a little, but quite a lot freaked out by that. 

 

“Of course I would know something so basic” 

 

“Of course you would…” I mumbled, feeling a bit frightened that maybe, just maybe he had followed me home yesterday and been stalking my every move. 

 

I put my hands together nonetheless and awkwardly closed my eyes as I quickly said a short prayer about wanting my children to have a bright future. 

 

As I opened my eyes it seemed like the mental-head was pleased with my silly act and the hope of getting out of this looked brighter. 

 

“I will accompany you back now, as you have done me a great favour” The man said as he turned to walk towards the path that would later lead to my house.

 

I walked up beside him, not really interested in starting another argument about him following me, and so I just went along. 

 

We walked for a while in silence, which had the great effect of making me horribly uncomfortable.

 

“Tell me, who are you?” I asked as the curiosity and awkward silence got the better of me. 

 

He looked at me strangely for a minute before answering casually “My name is Thranduil, I am the God of this forest called Mirkwood”.

 

I just looked at him, stunned at his quick reply and casual, but serious tone. 

 

“No, but seriously… Who are you?” 

 

This question made the guy tilt his head again, this time more noticeable. 

 

“Did I not just tell you?” 

 

“Yeah, but… I mean… A god? Really?” I gave of a small laugh as I said it, thinking he was obviously joking with me. 

 

“Always, your kind has been like this. You believe so little and crave instead for worthless things like money and power” 

 

“Still, money and power is pretty convenient to have, isn’t it?”

 

“Maybe, but it always cause damage between people and resentment without meaning. In the end you will all kneel to the same fate, death that is”. 

 

“You aren’t very bright, are you?” I sighed. 

 

He looked at me curiously “I always thought that was your kind’s strong point”.

 

“Well, I suppose I’ll have to agree with you there” I said back, a bit weird out over how casual the conversation was going. 

 

We were now getting closer and I could start to see the contour of my little humble home. 

 

“Yet, some people do not care about power and would rather chose love instead of money, is that not true?” 

 

I looked over to see that he was gazing at me, probably for a reply written on my face.

 

“I like to believe so. If not, I don’t think the world would go around” 

 

“You do not matter that much to actually manage to make the world stop, but the belief you have is promising. Having people like that will at the very least make the world that you live in, a better place” 

Thranduil, as he called himself, stopped as we were at the verge of the forest and my house was just a couple of meters away. 

 

“I guess I was mistaken. You are not entirely a bad person. Ridiculous with a bow, but you are kind and wish more for your children’s happiness than your own” He said as he turned and handed me the bow back. 

 

“Well… Thank you, I guess…?” I said as I received the bow. 

 

“Well then… Goodbye” I said awkwardly, as I wasn’t completely sure if I should go or not yet. 

 

“It has been long since I’ve chatted with someone, especially a human…. I guess… if you were to pray to my shrine whenever you pass through Mirkwood, I’ll give you permission to practice your archery technique there and take walks as you please” 

 

“Really?” I said back, not entirely sure why I was following along his crazy-talk. Still, I wanted to continue being in the forest and if this meant that he wouldn’t bother me or try to beat me up every time I went there, then I would not waste this chance. 

 

He once again tilted his head, this time in an approving manner.

 

“Then, goodbye indeed” He said before turning around and gracefully drifting off into the waste forest. 

 

Okay, so I survived an encounter with a crazy-person with super strength that had God complexes, that’s a pretty decent start on the weekend if you ask me.


End file.
